The Altered Version of Naruto Shippuden
by KuraiFlame16
Summary: What happens when four friends enter the world of Naruto Shippuden? Read to find out! This is being made by me & a friend of mine. A bit OOC. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

Prologue

There were four girls that were best friends since middle school. Now, they are in high school. Their names are Sasha, Rina, Lucy, and Sophie.

Sasha was one year older than the other three. She was an independent person and does things alone most of the time. When Lucy and Sophie are around, they get Sasha involved. She always wore a purple jacket and blue jeans. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail. She wears glasses.

Rina was Sasha's sister. They always bicker a lot. The two only got along rarely. Rina is sweet and smart. She always blue for everything. Her hair was also tied up in a ponytail. Rina also wears glasses. Sasha and Rina were mistaken as twins a lot.

Lucy was a good friend of the three. She was always the tough on and the fan girl. She likes to wear black skinny jeans. A black t-shirt with a half jean jacket over it with gloves and convers. Her hair style was a bob with bangs over her left eye.

Sophie was the outgoing and silly one of the group. She was a blonde unfortunately. She likes to wear a green mini skirt and an orange sweater with a scarf. Her hair is usually down. She also wears glasses.

They are kind of obsessed with the anime Naruto Shippuden. They give characters to themselves; the good and the bad people. Sasha was Sasuke and Itachi. Rina was Naruto and Tobi. Lucy was Kiba and Deidara. Sophie was Sakura and Kisame. Lucy had a life goal to meet Deidara.

The four friends were walking down the street from The Ram. Sophie's and Lucy's favorite restaurant.

"Man, I'm stuffed," Lucy spoke.

"I barely ate," Sasha replied.

"You weren't paying!" Rina exclaimed.

"I was paying out of Lucy's wallet," Sophie said.

"WHAT!" Lucy shouted, "I get paid so it doesn't matter."

As they parted they all said their goodbyes and went back to their homes to go to bed. The four were too lazy to change into their pajamas, so the hell with it. Lucy was the only one who didn't go to sleep, so she listened to her favorite song on her iPhone. One hour later, they all drifted into a deep sleep. Lucy started snoring.

And then, this is where the story begins…


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

_-Sasha's POV-_

I woke up not knowing where I was. The room looked very familiar. I found myself on a bed and it wasn't that confortable. I heard footsteps down the hall. Sasuke walked into the room.

"You're awake I see," he said in very emotionless tone.

"W-Wait what! How did I get here!" I spoke in shock.

"I found you lying on the floor of our hideout," Sasuke told me, "I grabbed you before Orochimaru got to you."

"I know you. I know this whole world. I even know the future of this world," I said in a dramatic voice pointing at him.

"What? How do you know who I am and this world and the future and especially me!" he asked me.

"The internet!" I exclaimed as I pointed my finger up in the air.

"The what?" Sasuke questioned as he gave me a strange look.

"Look, I'm not from your world. I came to this world somehow and don't know if I can go back. Not that I care," I explained, "I wonder if my friends are here?"

"There are more of you?" he asked as he stared at me.

"Not of me. My friends," I answered as I got off the bed, "I think I know where all of them are,"

"Ok, where?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well Lucy might be at the Akatsuki hideout because she has a fetish for one of them," I spoke, "Rina and Sophie might be at Konoha."

"I'm not going to Konoha. Who does this Lucy have a fetish for?" he questioned out of curiosity.

"It's Deidara," I answered as Sasuke gave me the WTF look, "She also likes you and him as a couple."

"SERIOUSLY! I need to give her a piece of my mind," Sasuke yelled.

"Well, are you going to come with me then?" I asked.

"Alright then." He said then we both left the hideout without Orochimaru knowing on our way to the Akatsuki hideout.


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

_-Lucy's POV-_

I woke up from the noise of my iPod headphones still in my ears. I noticed the surrounding area. It's the Akatsuki hideout!

"Oh crap muffins." I looked around hoping none of the members notice me. I spoke to soon I heard footsteps down the hallway.

"SEMPAI! Come back!" the voice sounded familiar, Tobi.

"Hell no Tobi get away from me!" Deidara exclaimed. The two ran down the hall and didn't notice me. As they ran I stood in Deidara's way.

"Look out!" I yelled but it was too late Deidara ran straight into me and fell right on top of me!

"Umm…..hi" I blushed looking at him "_great first impression Lucy!'_ I thought to myself.

"Uhh may I ask who are you?" Deidara asked before I could reply Itachi, Kisame and Hidan walked in on us. We both looked at them.

"Who the hell is she?" Itachi asked Deidara with an interested look on his face.

"How should I know? I just ran into this girl," Deidara replied as he got off me, "So, who are you?" he turned to look down at me as I got up off the floor.

"Well, I'm Lucy and I'm not from here," I answered as I looked at the at Akatsuki members in the room.

"What do you mean?" Hidan questioned as he looked at me suspiciously.

"I'm not from this world and I have friends that should also be in this world,"

"Do you know where they are?" Deidara asked me which caused me to look down trying to hide my blush.

"I have an idea. Two of them should be at Konoha & another one should be at Orochimaru's Hideout with someone Itachi should know," I replied as I saw Itachi widen her eyes.

Then I magically pulled hand cuffs out of my pocket and cuffed my wrist and Deidara's wrist. I saw the Akatsuki members widen their eyes, especially Deidara's.

"WTF!" he shouted and then the other Akatsuki members chose this time to leave.

"You're coming with me to find my friends,"

"I have no choice but to,"

Then we both left the Akatsuki hideout with us still cuffed together. Too bad Deidara doesn't know where the key is. Then I had a small smile on my face as we left the hideout.


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

_-Rina's POV-_

I didn't feel the comfy bed when I woke up. I used my hands and felt around me only to feel a hard flat surface. Then, I smelled the aroma of my favorite food, which was ramen. I shot straight up, now finding myself standing. Wait, this doesn't look right. I looked around to find myself at Konoha. WTF was the first thing that popped up in my mind. I also found the ramen shop. I ran straight in and sat on a stool. Ramen was placed in front of me. I started to slurp the ramen down.

"I see you enjoy ramen," I heard Naruto's voice as he turned his head toward my direction and I stopped and looked back at him.

"Yes I do," I spoke with ramen stuffed in my mouth.

"I'm Naruto," he took out his for a hand shake.

"I know. I've seen you a lot," I finished up the rest of the ramen in the bowl and asked for seconds.

"I'm Rina," I smiled at him.

"Let's have a ramen eating contest!" his eyes lit up with excitement.

"You're on!" I replied as I pointed my finger at him.

"The first one to reach fifty bowls win!" he laughed, "ready, set, go!"

A few hours later…

"Aww…crap," I throw up and roll on the ground.

People stared to stare at me weirdly and Naruto was in the bathroom doing god knows what.

"Why did I take that bet? I should have stopped at bowl number 30!" I shouted in my head.

"I guess my stomach is stronger than yours!" he bragged as he smiled.

I just now realized that I need to find my sister and friends.

"Naruto *cough* I need to find Sophie!"

"Who?" he gave me a questioning look.

"A friend of mine that could be in the village?" I slowly stood up.

"I'll take you to Granny Tsunade. She'll probably help you," Naruto assured.

"Thank you so much," I said in a relieved tone.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto dragged me out the ramen shop.

"Don't drag me!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry." He picked me up and put me on his back and ran faster than before. We are now on our way to Tsunade's office.


	5. Episode 4

**Episode 4**

_-Sophie's POV-_

I jolted awake as I woke from the scariest dream. The dream was of me getting a job as an accountant and there were books and papers all around me. Then I noticed that I was in an open space of an office. It wasn't the ones you see in a building, it was huge!

"Oh my god, my dream came true? Shit," I jumped up and tried to find an exit but this place looked strangely familiar.

"Oh, I see I'm in Tsunade's office….I'M IN TSUNADE'S OFFICE, CRAP!" I heard footsteps of someone in high heels. I started to panic and decided to hide under her desk which seemed to be the only place to hide at the moment.

"Sakura, I need you, Naruto, Sai, and Kiba to go on a mission," I heard Tsunade spoke as she and Sakura enter the room.

"Yes milady," Sakura said. Tsunade sat in her chair still not noticing me and scooted in. Her high heel stepped on me hand. I tried not to scream, but it came out anyway.

"OWW!" I jumped and hit head at the bottom of the desk.

"What the-," Tsunade jumped out of her chair I ran for it but, I didn't go for the door. I instead hit the wall. I slumped down and landed on my back with a large thud. Sakura helped me up.

"What the hell were you doing under my desk you stranger!" Tsunade yelled as she pointed at me.

"I woke up in your office thinking it was mine from a dream I just had. Then I heard your footsteps so I panicked and hid under your desk. After that, you stepped on my hand and I ran into the wall and now here I am!" I spoke in less than ten seconds but, ran out of breath.

"Whoa it's Sakura. She looks exactly like me but the hair color is different," I went up to her and stared at her hard.

"Umm…Lady Tsunade?" Sakura looked at her.

"Get your teammates so we can send this girl home," Tsunade pointed at me.

Before Sakura could walk out the door, Naruto came bursting in with Rina on his back.

"Granny Tsunade! Look what I found!" he held up Rina's hand with a big smile on his face.

"Rina!" I looked at her in surprise.

"Sophie!" she got off Naruto's back and ran towards me for a hug.

"Why are you here!" I asked.

"I should ask you the same question!" Rina exclaimed. Sakura had already called Kiba and Sai. As they came in, I immediately looked at Akamaru, Kiba's dog.

"He's huge! It's like a werewolf!" I yelled.

"A what? Well never mind. Tsuande-sama what do you need us for?" Kiba asked.

"I want you four to send these girls home or to wherever they came from. Now leave!" she pointed to the door.

We all ran to the gate of Konoha. I thought it would nice if we introduced ourselves.

"Everyone before we go anywhere lets know who everyone is!" the four looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'm Sophie and this is Rina!" I pointed at myself then at Rina, "Now it's your turn!" I told them.

"I'm Sakura," the pink haired girl said.

"I'm Naruto. Nice to meet ya!" he grinned.

"I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru my dog!" he exclaimed, and I thought that he acted like Lucy.

"And I'm Sai. I hope we can get along," he had a fake smile on his face.

"Try saying that to Lucy! She thinks you're gay!" I giggled and his face turned red in rage.

"Are there any more of your friends?" Sakura asked us.

"Yup, two more," Rina pointed out.

"Oh gosh, more children to take care of," Sai sighed and looked at us in annoyance.

"Sasha and Lucy probably already met up at. So they would be most likely at the Tenshi Bridge," I spoke.

"How would know?" Naruto asked.

"I know because that's the closet place between the Orochimaru's Hideout and the Akatsuki Hideout! Now once we're all together no fussing, you'll get along with just Lucy," I assured them well to mostly to Kiba and Sai.

"Do you girls want to ride on Akamaru and he'll carry you two?" Kiba asked.

"Hell Ya!" Rina and I snapped as we got on Akamaru's back.

"Onward!" I pointed in the direction of the Tenshi Bridge. We all jumped our way through the forest to find Sasha and Lucy.


	6. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

_-Normal POV-_

A day later, Sasha and Lucy had met up at the bridge. Lucy was quickly getting the idea of a yaoi.

"So you're the one who pairs us up, your name was Lucy right?" Sasuke asked Lucy with a glare.

"Y-Yes is there a problem?" she asked with a shiver, hiding herself behind Deidara.

"I for one don't like him or want to be paired up with anybody so as I told Sasha I would punish you," he grabbed his sword and pointed it at Lucy.

Then before Lucy could speak, Sasha came in between the two. Sasuke decided to glare at Sasha.

"I don't think fighting won't solve anything here as much fun it would be to see Lucy get beat up," Sasha spoke as Sasuke huffed and put his sword back.

Lucy sighed in relief and silently thanked Sasha. Then she went back to hiding behind Deidara who patted her head.

"I guess it is pointless," Sasuke replied as Sasha nodded her head in agreement.

"HEY!" Deidara and Lucy shouted at the same time. Then they stared at each other, and then looked away with a light blush on each of their face.

Sasha and Sasuke stared at them with a WTF face. Then they turned around.

"I knew Lucy had something with Deidara," Sasha whispered to Sasuke.

They both looked back at the two. Then Lucy and Deidara came up to them. Lucy then glared at Sasha.

"You said something," Lucy continued to glare at Sasha.

"I think that we should find Rina and Sophie," Sasha told Lucy who stopped glaring at her.

"Well, we were found first!" Lucy pointed in the direction that they came from and there was Sophie and Rina, "OMG! There you two are!" she ran to them.

"We were just about to look for you two. I see you brought company," Sasha notice Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Sai.

"Akatsuki!" Sai and Kiba shouted getting in a fighting position.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"No! No! No! Don't start fighting!" Rina assured them.

"Ya, I know we can maybe get along all right," Sophie pointed out with a drop of sweat going down her forehead.

"Fine, these people better not get on my nerves," Deidara spoke not wanting to deal with us being the oldest one.

"OMG! I've always wanted to meet you Kiba!" Lucy ran towards him, "Akamaru is so big! Can I ride on him?" Lucy started to pet Akamaru.

"Sure," he gave Lucy a thumbs up. She gladly jumped on the dog.

"Since when did you get fans!" Naruto laughed.

"Well there's her and I bet there are a lot more like her!" Kiba made a statement.

"Sasha! Maybe you should tell Sai how many funny comments you and Lucy make about him," Sophie said something that shouldn't have been said.

This is the time when Lucy suddenly appeared from her ride.

"That was fun!" Lucy exclaimed as Sasha whispered something to her ear as soon as she got off.

"WHAT!" she shouted as she stared at Sophie and everyone else turned to look at her.

"You're doing it," Sasha shrugged as she moved towards Sophie.

"Haha, well," Lucy sweat dropped as everyone looked at her except Sasha who was slapping Sophie silly.

"It's nothing," as she went towards Sophie herself and kicked her.

"HEY!" Sophie cried out as Sasha and Lucy stepped away from her.

"We need to decide on something," Rina spoke as she grabbed the injured Sophie and walked towards Sasha and Lucy.

The ninjas decided to follow them. Everyone waited for the four girls to come to a decision.


	7. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

_-Normal POV-_

Everyone was waiting anxiously to hear the answers to the four girls. Rina started to speak.

"I want to stay. I'll be fine if my sister and my two best friends are here. That's all I need," Rina looked at Sophie waiting for an answer.

"I want to stay so I can become a NINJA!" she flailed her arms in the air.

"This is more interesting than it is at home. I also want to kill Orochimaru so I'll stay," Sasha spoke.

"That makes two of us," Sasuke said.

"I'll stay with you guys too! Hopefully everyone gets along if I do," Lucy glared at the ninja and uncuffed herself from Deidara.

Deidara gave Lucy a hug.

"That's great! You're going to stay!" Deidara yelled.

Naruto and Sakura were happy that Rina and Sophie were going to stay in Konoha and they were going to show them around. Sasha would be staying with Sasuke to be his apprentice. Lucy is going to be with the Akatsuki to learn the way of the ninja.

"Well, I guess this is where we separate," Rina sadly spoke.

"Will we be able to see each other again?" Sophie said in a sad tone as she looked up in worry.

"Of course we will!" Lucy put a hand on Sophie's shoulder, "We'll show what we've learn to each other the next time we meet."

"I think since I want to be a medic ninja, I'll be able to heal anyone that gets hurt," Sophie said knowing that she isn't the strongest out of the four.

The ninja were standing behind the girls wondering if their conversation was done.

"Alright! See you whenever I see you!" Lucy shouted as she walked away with Deidara.

"Bye!" Rina and Sophie waved at the same time as Sasha looked at Lucy.

"I'll see you two whenever," Sasha quietly as she walked off with Sasuke.

"I guess we'll go two," Sophie said as Rina nodded and the rest of them headed to a different direction.


	8. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

_-Sasha's POV-_

"So Sasuke…what am I going to learn today?" I sat in the field outside the hideout looking up at him.

"First you need to learn how to fight and earn your strength!" Sasuke did a clone jutsu and 3 more of him appeared next to him. "Fight these shadows so I can see how strong you are,"

_Is he crazy!_ I stood there thinking. But if I want to learn the moves, then I go through the pain. "Bring it on."

He signaled the clones and they were charging! My hands were in front of my face. _What should I do first? _I closed my eyes and threw a punch at one of the clones and threw him to the ground. The clones didn't hesitate to attack again and I decided not to fight blindly. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and punched one of the clones and kneed him in the gut. Once the clone was on the ground, I stomped on him and he disappeared.

Sasuke sat on a tree stump watching me fight like he was watching an action movie. The last clone had no mercy and decided to use a jutsu!

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu!" the clone yelled and he blew fire out of his mouth like a dragon. I booked it the other direction and ran behind the clone by surprise and grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face into the ground, hard, hard enough that I created a crater. The last clone disappeared and Sasuke rose from his spot and noticed that I was out of breath.

"Couldn't you *cough, cough* have put them down a level!" I yelled at him since those clones were a bit out of my league.

"No…well, you seem pretty out of breath to get some-" Sasuke stopped in his tracks and looked up to what seemed to be behind me. I turned around and saw Orochimaru. Sasuke's rapist according to Lucy. He put his hand on my shoulder which kind of creeped me out.

"Hello Sasuke…..I see you have a new friend…and it's a girl!" he grabbed both of my shoulders and turned me around to get a look at me. His pale white face got about four inches away from mine, his breath smelt like snake. I put my hand between his face and mine.

"This is too close for comfort," I backed away and stood next to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru, I found this girl and decided to take her under my wing as an apprentice ninja," he put a hand on top of my head and scratched it.

_I'm not a dog!_ I inwardly scowled.

"Well, when you're done with your little pet, I want to borrow her," Orochimaru stood on the sidelines to watch the training.

"Okay, then l-let's start on using a sword now," Sasuke grabbed his sword and handed it to me. I swung it around a couple times and hit a tree and it got stuck.

"Seriously!" I shouted trying to pull the sword out of the stubborn tree.

Finally, the tree let go of the sword which made it fly out of my hand and was sent flying fight over Orochimaru. The sword barely missed his head and got stuck in the tree behind him.

"Opps…" I looked at Orochimaru, then at Sasuke.

"Okay then, no more swords for today. It's almost night, you should get ready for bed," Sasuke tried to get Orochimaru to calm down for almost losing his head.

"Ya, but I don't have any pajamas," I remembered that I slept in my clothes.

"You can borrow my clothes," Sasuke stood up with Orochimaru who was glaring at me.

I didn't mind him glaring at me. We walked to the hideout and Sasuke put me in a room between his and Orochimaru's.

_This isn't good. I don't like this position._ I thought as I walked into the room and saw the pajamas on the floor and started to undress and put them on.

I grabbed the t-shirt it was huge, but comfortable and the pants were ruggedly, but ok. As I lay in the bed, I quickly fell asleep, dreaming of tomorrow.


	9. Episode 8

**Episode 8**

_-Lucy's POV-_

"So, how do you like it so far un?" Deidara asked as we walked into the hideout.

"I like it but, Zetsu and Kakazu scare me a bit and Sasori is plain out creepy," I don't like the fact that he turned himself into a puppet.

"Sasori no donna! No, he's a good person. Zetsu and Kakazu I can understand, but Sasori is a nice guy!" Deidara tried telling me so I can learn to be friends with him. But, I wanted to start training first, and then meet everyone.

"I want to start training and learn to ways of exploding ART!" I yelled in excitement.

"Whoa, easy there killer, first you need to learn to mold explosive clay without blowing yourself up," he took out his bag that hung on his leg and gave it to me.

_Okay, I can do this._ I thought to myself. I put my hand in the bag and grabbed a handful of clay out it. I put it between my hands and squished it. Deidara looked at me with a heck no look on his face.

"Not like that!"

The clay in my hands suddenly exploded! It threw us both back and made a giant hole in Deidara's room which was next to Hidan's room. I looked into the hole and I saw his bathroom and Hidan was on the toilet. He looked up with anger and I blushed.

"What the FUCK Deidara!" Hidan yelled grabbing a towel and put it on his lap.

"Crap!" I whispered under my breath, "Hehe, well, I'm going to get some fresh air! Well bye!" I tried zooming out of there, but Deidara grabbed my arm and dragged me back to the room.

"You have a lot to learn…" he looked like he was going to need health insurance.

"Well, I'm a rookie so I'll suck at first," then I remembered that Deidara had mouths on his palms. They must be closed right now or they would be licking my arm right now.

As Deidara pulled me back to the room, Hidan who was clothed thank god, stood by the massive hole in the wall. His face was red and he looked pissed.

"Someone's going to fucking pay for this and I'm not going to be fucking responsible!" I stood by the bed as Deidara was on the floor picking up the remaining clay on the ground.

"W-Well, I'm sorry Hidan, I didn't mean to and why do you care if I saw you. It's not big anyways!" I waved my hands in front of my face and Deidara started to chuckle, then started laughing out loud.

Hidan's face turned deep red. He ran out of the room and into the hallway yelling colorful words.

"The only girl to see it and say it's not big!" Why can't I grow bigger dammit!" Hidan screamed in the hallway.

Deidara and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Alright enough of that. We need to get back to work un," he cocked his eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Isn't it getting late…" I looked outside and the sun was in touch with the horizon, "I know that ninjas really sleep, but I'm getting tired," I sat on his bed and fell onto the comfy mattress.

"Well you need pajamas, so you can wear some of mine." His dresser was small and only had three drawers. He opened it and pulled out a big t-shirt that would make me look like I'm wearing a dress.

"What about pajama pants!" like he wanted me to just wear a t-shirt.

"Sorry…" he chuckled.

I walked to his bathroom, closed and locked the door. I striped down to just my bra and underwear, and then slid on the big t-shirt. _I'm not walking out there._

"Are you done yet un!" Deidara knocked on the door and I spun around to face the door.

"Ya, I'm coming out now!' I didn't really want to, but I wasn't going to sleep in the bathroom.

I walked out and I saw Deidara on his bed, "Don't I have my own room to sleep in or something?" I asked.

"Well, if you had your own room, Zetsu or anyone else could kill you so you'll sleep in my room," Deidara had a grin on his face.

I looked down to see a sleeping bag next to his bed, "I guess I'll be sleeping here," I went into the sleeping bag.

It was at least ten at night and I was tired. I unwillingly fell asleep in the sleeping bag lying on my side facing Deidara's bed.


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note!**

This story is under hard editing and is currently being rewritten! I will upload the rewritten version as The Altered Version of Naruto Shippuden Rewritten (Obviously). This version will still be available but, I will now be working and updating the rewritten version. Thank you for reading this story; it means a lot to me. Hope you read the rewritten version which will turn out better and more punctuated and corrected. I found many errors reading this story and that's why it's being rewritten. I thank all the supporters and readers who have been with this story. I also want to thank RedSnow4 for the great review; it really touched me. So see you in The Altered Version of Naruto Shippuden Rewritten!


End file.
